Ice Cream
by D2L
Summary: Mereka menganggapku gila. Katanya aku sangat berbahaya ketika memegang benda apapun dengan tanganku karena dengan itu aku bisa membunuh. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan membunuh? Pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati. Dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang ingin kematiannya lebih dipercepat. Aku hanya membantu mereka. Lalu kenapa dokter itu mengatakan aku seorang psikopat, dan gila?


**Ice Cream**

**By D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Suspense/Crime**

**Sumarry: Mereka menganggapku gila. Katanya aku sangat berbahaya ketika memegang benda apapun dengan tanganku karena dengan itu aku bisa membunuh. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan membunuh? Pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati. Dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang ingin kematiannya lebih dipercepat. Aku hanya membantu mereka. Lalu kenapa dokter itu mengatakan aku seorang psikopat, dan gila? Aku adalah orang yang dermawan tahu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirine mobil polisi bersamaan dengan ambulans kembali menghiasi hampir di setiap jalan-jalan di kota Seoul ini. Pembunuhan kembali terjadi lagi. Dan sekali lagi ketika para aparat polisi sampai di sana, hanya ada mayat korban yang sudah termutilasi, tanpa pelaku, terutama jejak sama sekali. Tapi rupannya sang kepala polisi kali ini meragukan dugaan yang terakhir.

Kepala kepolisian itu, Kim Heechul dengan teliti mengamati tubuh korban yang termutilasi itu dari jauh. Ada yang berbeda dengan pembunuhan kali ini. Heechul sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikannya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Laki-laki itu merasa bahwa kali ini dia bisa menangkap pembunuh kejam itu.

"Periksa seluruh rumah ini," perintah Heechul setelah berpikir lama.

Salah seorang dari tiga bawahannya berkata,"Kenapa? Untuk apa? Kita pasti tidak akan menemukan apa-apa seperti sebelumnya," ucap bawahan itu, Lee donghae pada Heechul.

Heechul langsung saja menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. "Lakukan saja! kau akan memeriksa tubuh korban itu, dan sekitarnya. Sedangkan daerah yang lain akan diperiksa oleh Henry," Heechul kembali memberi perintah. "Lakukan, atau gaji kalian akan kupotong!" Perkataan Heechul yang terakhir membuat Donghae mendecak kesal, dan mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

Donghae mulai berjalan menuju badan sang korban, sedangkan Henry segera pergi untuk menelusuri ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di rumah bertingkat satu ini yang termasuk kecil untuk ukuran sebuah rumah normalnya.

Donghae mengeluarkan sarung tangan, dan alat-alat lain yang akan membantu pemeriksaannya dari tas hitam yang dibawanya sedari tadi. lama dia memeriksa dengan teliti, Donghae mendecak kesal kembali. Sudah dia duga pasti tidak ada jejak sama sekali yang tersebar di tubuh korban atau sekitarnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada. _Negative_," lapor Donghae dengan nada datar. Heechul sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Heechul tampak masih menunggu kabar dari Henry.

Ketiga orang yang masih berada di tempat awal itu tersentak melihat Henry yang kembali dengan berlarian, berkeringat, dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku menemukan sehelai berambut berwarna hitam. Tidak mungkin helaian rambut itu milik korban karena rambut korban berwarna pirang," jelas Henry menunjukkan helaian rambut yang dipegangnya dengan perantara pinset.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. Ternyata perasaannya tidak salah. Pembunuh itu kali ini entah kenapa tidak seteliti sebelumnya dalam menghilangkan jejaknya. Dan jackpot. Heechul, dan kawan-kawan polisinya sudah mulai masuk ketitik terang dari kasus ini. Heechul menjentikan jari tangannya, dan tanpa perkataan lain, orang yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, maju, dan berjalan menuju Henry. Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan nama Kim Yesung.

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung mengambil helaian rambut tersebut. Dia berlutut di lantai sebentar, dan membuka kopor silver yang dipunyanya sedari tadi. Kemudian di dalam kopor tersebut, dia mengambil sebuah pinset, dan beralih ke Henry untuk mengambil helaian rambut tersebut. Yesung meletakkannya di bagian kopor yang berbentuk seperti kaca yang bertugas untuk menscan, mengetahui siapa pelaku nya, dan datanyapun muncul disebelah mesin scan tersebut.

Yesung membacakan yang utama dari hasil data tersebut,"CEO termudah dari keluarga Lee yang baru menginjaki umur ke 17 tahun ini. Lee Sungmin. Satu-satunya dari keluarga itu yang masih selamat setelah kecelakaan pesawat tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Semuaya bungkam setelah mendengar perkataan Yesung. Lee Sungmin? Anak itu terlalu muda untuk melakukan pembunuhan yang sesadis ini. Sungguh. Kepolisian tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Lee Sungmin yang terkenal karena kepintaran, keuletannya, dan kegiatan suka mengamalnya menjadi tersangka mereka kali ini.

Heechul mengigit pingir bibirnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa Lee Sungmin memang pelakunya atau bukan? Akh, kenapa tidak mendatangi anak itu saja langsung? Jika anak itu melarikan diri ketika mendengar suara sirine polisi, sudah dipastikan Sungminlah yang melakukannya.

"Kita datangi kediamannya sekarang," ucap Heechul mantap akan keputusannya.

Ketiga bawahannya itu, Henry, Donghae, Yesung langsung memasang gerak tubuh yang sopan, dan badan yang tegak. "Siap!" seru mereka berberangan.

Heechul keluar dari rumah itu terlebih dahulu, disusul dengan ketiga bawahan kepercayaannya itu. Sedangkan yang masih tetap akan berada di rumah korban itu adalah polisi-polisi lainnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi pangkat seperti keempat orang itu, bersama dengan beberapa orang dari rumah sakit yang sudah dikirim sejak awal tadi.

Jauh dari lokasi pembunuhan itu tampak mercedes hitam yang sebetulnya sedari tadi mengikuti rombongan mobil polisi, dan ambulans tersebut. Pengemudi yang ada di dalamnya tampak was-was sewaktu melihat Heechul, Donghae, Henry, dan juga Yesung meninggalkan lokasi kejadian tidak berbarengan dengan yang lainnya.

'Pasti mereka sudah tahu siapa pelakunya,' batin Ryeowook cemas, nama pengemudi mobil mewah itu.

"Seharusnya aku memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sampai Zhoumi datang," ucap Ryeowook frustasi.

Ryeowook dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya, dan mengemudinya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar dia sampai di kediaman Sungmin jauh sebelum keempat polisi itu. Untung saja dia memang sudah handal, dan terbiasa dengan aksi ini. Ryeowook bisa dalam waktu beberapa menit tanpa tertangkap polisi jalan raya, dan tanpa kecelakaan tiba di manor mewah milik Sungmin.

Ryeowook menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di mobilnya, dan pagar manor itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dia mermarkirkannya di depan garasi, tidak sampai masuk ke dalam. Lalu dengan terburu-buru dia turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam manor itu.

Manor yang mewah, dan sangat besar itu betul-betul kosong. Hanya ada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berjalan di manor yang penuh dengan lampu terang agar manor itu tidak terkesan horor di malam hari.

Well, manor yang besar ini memang yang meninggalinya hanya dirinya selaku sepupu sang pemilik, lalu sang pemilik tentu saja, dan juga pengacara sang pemilik yang selalu dengan handal, dan teliti dapat menghilangkan segala bukti yang ada dikejadian sehingga tidak seperti dirinya yang meninggalkan satu helai rambut Sungmin sehingga menjadikan anak itu sekarang sebagai tersangka.

Di salah satu bagian yang cukup terpencil di dalam manor kediaman Lee itu, Ryeowook tampak berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang, nama yang sebelumnya sudah disebutkannya, Zhoumi.

"Mereka berhasil mengetahui pelakunya adalah Sungmin karena ketidaktelitianku," ucap Ryeowook panik.

Orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa mendengus. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku yakin Sungmin tidak akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, tetapi mungkin rehabilitasi karena dianggap memiliki nagguan jiwa akbibat kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu itu," ucap Zhoumi.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa kali ini Zhoumi membiarkan Sungmin tertangkap? Padahalnya biasanya laki-laki berambut merah itulah yang selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kejahatan Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada hati-hati.

"Tentu saja karena dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Sampah sepertinya tidak bisa terus berkeliaran di masyarakat. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi lebih brutal, dan sampai puncaknya. Harus ada yang mengobatinya. Itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri." Mendengar perkataan Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

'Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi. Dari dulu aku sudah selalu berpikir seperti itu,' batin Ryeowook. Baru saja Ryeowook ingin membuka suara untuk berbicara, Zhoumi tampak berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Lagipula jika dia tidak ada kekayaan keluarga Lee bisa diwariskan padamu,kan? Aku bisa saja mengakalinya menjadi seperti itu, dan kekayaannya bisa kita nikmati bersama," hasut Zhoumi.

Mulut Ryeowook langsung kaku seketika. "Maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum para polisi itu datang. Aku akan menjawabnya nanti," ucap Ryeowook, dan dia langsung menutup sambungan itu dengan cepat.

Ryeowook meremas _handphone_ miliknya dengan keras. Dia tidak menyangka pengacara yang dulu dipujanya, dan dianggapnya baik ternyata memiliki maksud lain selama pengabdiannya menjadi pengacara keluarga Lee yang terus membantu Sungmin dalam aksi pembunuhannya.

Tubuh Ryeowook tersentak saat mulai mendengar suara mobil yang tidak dikenalnya. Para polisi itu pasti sudah datang.

'Maaf. Tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku akan membantumu dengan cara lain,' batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju pintu rahasia menuju bawah tanah. Dia tidak perlu takut ketahuan tinggal di sini karena mobil mercedes yang tadi di parkirnya. Itu milik Sungmin, jadi polisi akan mengasumsikan bahwa Sungminlah yang tinggal di manor ini sendiri.

Dari bawah tanah, Ryeowook bisa melihat Sungmin yang sedang ditarik paksa oleh dua orang polisi. Walaupun dia berada di bawah tanah, dia tetap bisa melihat keadaan atas karena adanya jendela kecil berterali besi yang membuat Ryeowook masih bisa mengamati.

Pasti ketika anak itu bebas nanti dirinya pasti akan dibunuh karena dianggap pengkhianat, tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak peduli jika hal itu suatu saat terjadi.

Lagipula Ryeowook sadar ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. Dia seperti yakin bukanlah Sungmin yang melakukannya, dan dugaan itu sering kali terbuktikan seperti setiap kali habis membunuh seseorang, Sungmin pasti akan selalu melarikan diri ke kamar mandi, dan dia akan terus muntah-muntah tanpa sebab. Wajah anak itu pasti akan sangat pucat, dan tampak sangat menderita menahaan sesuatu. Pokoknya Sungmin selalu menjadi sangat berbeda ketika waktu itu. Seperti ada dua orang yang melakukan pekerjaan itu, dan hanya satu yang bebas melakukannya apapun yang dia mau, sedangkan yang satunya hanya bisa pasrah diam melihat dirinya yang satunya yang melakukannya.

Ini hanya dugaan Ryeowook bahwa Sungmin kemungkinan mengidap penyakit DID yang cukup rumit, dan aneh. Ini hanya dugaannya, dan mungkin dia harus meminta bantuan orang itu untuk meloloskan Sungmin. Karena dia yakin dengan pembunuhan yang cukup banyak yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sungmin, anak itu pasti akan masuk penjara atau mungkin hukuman mati akan menantinya. Tidak mungkin Sungmin akan dimasukkan ke pusat rehabilitas, tapi Ryeowook akan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Ryeowook harus melakukannya karena dia berhutang nyawa yang cukup besar pada Sungmin. Ini saat yang tepat untuk membalas budi walaupun Sungmin sudah mengecapnya sebagai pengkhianat, dan kemungkinan akan membunuhnya,kan?

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Well, inilah kisahnya, dan kisah yang lainnya yang mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih rumit, dan unik dari semua manusia lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung tersentak saat dia mendapati _handphone_ yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Dia segera mengambilnya, dan matanya terbelak saat dia mendapati Kim Ryeowook, sepupu dari Sungmin sendiri sedang mengiriminya sms.

Sebelum Yesung benar-benar membuka _handphone_nya, dan membaca sms tersebut, dia melihat sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang tepat berada di samping kirinya, dan juga Donghae yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sungmin, pada bagian pintu mobil sebelah kiri, dan juga Heechul yang sedang mengemudi pas di depannya. Setelah merasa ketiga orang itu cukup sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, Yesung membukanya.

_Aku mohon. Aku tahu bahwa Sungmin sendiri tidak menginginkannya._

Isi sms itu terkesan ambigu, tapi entah kenapa menarik rasa ingin tahu Yesung. Well, memang saat pertama kali tahu bahwa mungkin Lee Sungminlah yang melakukannya dia cukup kaget bahkan tidak percaya. Pasalnya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Sungmin di panti asuhan yang sering dikunjunginya, dan anak itu tampak memberikan sumbangan uang yang besar. Tapi sebelum Yesung membalas sms itu, dia mengatur _handphone_ dalam mode yang tidak bersuara, atau bahkan bergetar seperti sebelumnya.

_Apa maksudmu?_

Yesung membalas sms itu dengan singkat. Meminta penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dari orang yang benar-benar hidup di sekitar Lee Sungmin. Cukup lama Yesung menunggu. Yesung berpikir jika mungkin saja isi smsnya cukup panjang untuk itu Ryeowook lama memberikannya sms.

_Ini mungkin hanya dugaanku saja, tapi Sungmin yang melakukan pembunuhan itu bukanlah yang asli. Sungmin sang pembunuh adalah kepribadian yang muncul akibat guncangan mental yang terjadi pada Sungmin yang aslinya pada kejadian._

Oke, Yesung kali ini benar-benar tertarik dengan kasus yang berhubungan dengan Lee satu ini. Yesung kembali membalas dengan melirik keadaan sekitarnya terlebih dahulu.

_Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?_

Balasan yang lama lagi kembali datang.

_Dia sering kali muntah-muntah ketika usai melakukan pembunuhannya. Kau tahu jika Henry menemukan helaian rambutnya di kamar mandi rumah itu,kan? Aku yang menjadi penghilang jejak semua buktinya tidak teliti untuk menghilangkan hal tersebut._

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat membacanya. matanya melirik ke kanan, dan memastikan Sungmin tidak melirik ke layar handphone miliknya.

'Well, ini menarik. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya membantu salah satu pelaku ini,' batin Yesung sambil menyeringai di dalam hatinya.

_Lalu apa maumu?_

Yesung mengetik, dan kembali menunggu balasan.

_Aku ingin kau seperti sebuah kebetulan. Tanpa sengaja kau berikan dia benda apapun di tangannya, lalu hubungi dokter yang menangani kejiwaan yang kau kenal. Suruh dokter itu untuk menunggu di suatu tempat yang sama dengan rute perjalananmu, bersamaan dengan dekatnya mobilmu dengan tempat itu, berikan benda itu pada Sungmin. Mereka kedua pasti akan berakhir saling bertemu seperti sebuah kebetulan._

Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Ini permintaan yang sangat sulit untuk dikabulkan. Pembunuh sadis seperti Sungmin walaupun sudah dibebaskannya pasti akan terus diburu oleh kepolisian Seoul, dan juga hukuman mati sudah menunggu. Tak mudah, apalagi jika ketahuan dialah yang melepaskan Sungmin, Yesung bukan hanya akan dipecat dari jabatannya, sel penjara sudah menunggu di depan matanya.

_Apa jaminan aku bisa melakukannya tanpa merugikan diriku sendiri? Kau tahu itu adalah permohonan yang paling susah dikabulkan untuk seorang pembunuh sadis sepertinya._

Dengan tidak sabar Yesung menanti balasannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Beberapa menit Yesung menunggunya.

_Terima kasih sudah bekerja sama denganku. Datamu sudah kusabotase khe._

Yesung membelakkan matanya membaca sederetan kalimat itu, dan lagi dia mendapati kini Sungmin sedang menatap layar handphonenya dengan sebuah seringai. Dan kini entah kenapa ditangan sebuah peniti kecil. Peniti itu dimasukkannya ke lubang kecil borgol miliknya. Dalam waktu beberapa menit Sungmin sudah lepas dari jeratan borgol itu.

"Donghae tahan Sungmin!" seru Yesung.

Tapi Donghae yang tampak kebingungan, dan tidak mengerti terlambat merespon pergerakan Sungmin. Donghae terlambat untuk mencegah Sungmin yang kini menghantamkan dirinya pada kaca mobil.

Donghae, Henry, dan Yesung langsung saja mengeluarkan pistol mereka, dan menembaki Sungmin terus menerus sementara Heechul berusaha untuk mengejar Sungmin dengan mobil mereka tentunya, tapi entah kenapa saat mereka berbelok tikungan, Heechul tidak bisa melakukan rem. Mobil mereka seperti sudah disabotase.

Heechul membulatkan matanya saat mendapati kini Sungmin sedang berlari ke arah para pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang, dan kini dirinya tidak bisa mengrem mobil tersebut. Dengan terpaksa dia memutuskan untuk menabrakkan mobil itu di salah satu tiang listrik, dan akhirnya mereka tidak bisa mengejar Sungmin yang kini entah sudah berada di mana.

'Kim Ryeowook, akan kubalas kau lain kali,' batin Yesung kesal.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia mendapati sebuah pesan lagi masuk ke dalam _handphone_nya. Dengan kasar dia membuka _handphone_nya, dan membacanya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya ketika dia menemukan sebuah pesan yang ada di outboxnya padahal dia tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan terseput. Pesan itu tampaknya baru saja terkirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Aku sudah menyabotase datamu._ Tiba-tiba saja pesan Ryeowook terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

'Sial. Kyuhyun pasti sudah datang ke tempat itu untuk menjemput Sungmin gara-gara Ryeowook sialan itu,' batin Yesung kesal, marah. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak mungkin mengirimkan pesan membatalkan pertemuan itu. Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang keras kepala, dan tidak mudah untuk melepaskan hal yang menurutnya menarik untuk ditelitinya.

Yesung hanya perlu menunggu perkembangannya saja. Siapa tahu pilihan Ryeowook itu benar, dan bisa membawa Sungmin sembuh. Lumayan kalau anak itu sembuh, sebab dia adalah orang yang cukup penting di pemerintah. Jika saja Sungmin dihukum mati, bagaimana dengan jutaan saham yang dipegang perusahaan Lee terhadap perekonomian Seoul?

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dikirim Yesung padanya sangat bermasalah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin di tempat yang dijanjikannya dengan Yesung di sebuah halte bus yang memang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Dia menemukan Sungmin yang tergeletak penuh darah, tapi bukan darahnya melainkan darah orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Tapi cukup menarik untuk ditangani. Apalagi katanya anak ini mengidap DID yang cukup parah, dan unik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, akh lebih tepatnya menyeringai karena kini dia punya lagi pasien yang tanda petik semuanya aneh menurut orang lain, yang paling bermasalah dari yang paling bermasalah. Walaupun kemungkinan anak ini adalah buronan yang paling dicari polisi, dan dirinya mungkin akan dimasukkan juga ke dalam penjara karena sudah dianggap menjadi salah satu dalang yang membuat anak ini bisa lolos dari kejaran polisi, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk meneliti penyakit anak ini. Hal unik dan lain daripada yang lain tidak akan mudah untuk dilepaskannya.

Disaat Kyuhyun asyik memikirkan metode apa saja yang akan digunakannya pada Sungmin yang kini berbaring di salah satu kamar tamu miliknya, telepon rumah miliknya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Sontak saja

"Aku yakin kini laki-laki yang bernama Lee Sungmin sudah berada di tempatmu saat ini," ucap seorang asing dari ujung sana. Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak bahwa yang mengirim Sungmin padanya pasti bukan Yesung tetapi orang lain yang menggunakan nama temannya tersebut.

"Ya dan aku yakin kaulah yang mengirimkanku pesan singkat itu. Aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa menggunakan milik Yesung, apalagi kau memberitahuku semua gangguan yang diderita temanmu. Kau seperti yakin sekali aku tidak akan membocorkan keberadaan burononan psikopat itu,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. kenapa kau protes? Aku yakin sekarang kau senang sekali karena menemukan pasien yang unik. Dari pada merasa terbebani kau merasa sangat senang sekarang. Jadi apa masalahnya? Di sini terlihat kita saling diuntungkan, kan?" ucap orang asing itu.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak bisa janji. Kita lihat saja nanti saat pertemuan kita besok di café tepat di samping gedung apartemenku. Kau pasti tahu,kan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanya orang asing itu kembali.

"Kau tahu kalau aku bukanlah dokter psikolog biasa," balas Kyuhyun seraya memekarkan sebuah seringai yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang asing itu ," aku akan melakukan hal apapun pada pasienku walaupun metode itu akan menyakitkan mereka, atau mereka akan mendapatkan gangguan baru lagi," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin tidak akan melukaimu atau membunuhmu jika saja kau melakukan hal itu padanya, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap orang asing itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku pegang janjiku," balas Kyuhyun dan kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus dengan sepihak oleh orang asing itu.

"Tapi aku bisa saja membatalkannya jika saja Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu menyerangku, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Bahkan kini seringainya termekar semakin lebar dari pada yang sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
